A class of pesticidal diaryl pyrimidine compounds is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,995. These compounds all contain 4,6-bis-aryl-pyrimidines wherein the aromatic groups are attached via two linking groups which are identical to one another. The present invention relates to a class of 4,6-bis-aryl-pyrimidines linked by different functional groups which has surprisingly been found to have acaricidal and insecticidal activity.